ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Domoviye (Type of Creatures)
Domoviye Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:13-11:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "They're called Domoviye. Singular. Domovoy. Spirits that live in the house and make things go right." (singular form Domovoy) are type of ghosts that are known for being helpful house spirits. History Domoviye are a type of Russian location spirit that live in houses and are deemed helpful, unless they are provoked from their dormancy, like when a phony spiritualist comes to their home and insults them with a sham seance. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:13-06:17). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Hmm. There really is something here but I think it's dormant." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:21-11:26). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Unless they're provoked. If you make them jealous, they will become violent." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:32-11:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "They took it as a direct insult against everything they stand for." Dr. Bassingame was hired by Ray's Aunt Lois to get rid of the spiritual problems in her house. As the Ghostbusters suspected, Bassingame was a fraud and his phony seance insulted the Domoviye and caused them to destroy Aunt Lois' house. The Ghostbusters managed to get Aunt Lois out safely and then trapped 17-18 of the Domoviye. Bassingame refused to pay for the damages done to Aunt Lois' house, but was forced to do it anyway when the Ghostbusters threatened to release the Domoviye into his own house. The last Domovoy hitched a ride on Bassingame's back. Classification Domoviye are identified as Class 7 Classic Free-Floating Repeaters. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:44-08:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Bassingame's awakened at least 12 separate Class 7 Classic Free-Floating Repeaters." Powers Domoviye are often invisible unless they need to be seen and possess significant telekinetic ability to throw several grown men from the house. Being location spirits a Domovoy cannot leave a place they haunt. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:23-15:31). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Location spirits. They were peaceful. Even beneficial until Bassingame stirred them up. Good or bad, they belong to that specific room." In folklore, they can only be invited into the home or made to leave by the home owner. Description The Domoviye all had highly diverse appearances. Based on Mythology In classic mythology, a traditional Domovoy is said to look like an overly hairy elderly man. They keep bad spirits out of the house, and are often treated as part of the family, even being referred to as "grandfather: when addressing them. Domovoi Wikipedia Article Trivia *Some Domoviye are seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 22. They are among the audience watching Sam Hain perform. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Spirit of Aunt Lois" References Gallery Primary Canon Domoviye02.jpg Domoviye03.jpg Domoviye04.jpg Domoviye05.jpg Domoviye06.jpg Domoviye07.jpg Domoviye08.jpg Domoviye09.jpg Secondary Canon DomoviyeWhatInSamhain.jpg|Non-Canon "Cameo" in What in Samhain Just Happened?! Category:Types of Creatures Category:Ghosts Category:Legends Category:Media Class 7